herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sin Cara
Sin Cara is a masked wrestler in the WWE and an supporting character in Scooby-Doo! Wrestlemania Mystery. He helped Scooby-Doo and Mystery Inc. to defeat Cookie who has framed Scooby-Doo for stealing the title belt. Sin Cara's real name is Mistico in the Wrestling series. Sin Cara's rival is Hunico who has a plan to steal his job by posing as him to prove that he is the real Sin Cara, but Sin Cara discovers that Hunico is stealing his job, he decides to defeat him in order to get his job back from Hunico who has the black Sin Cara's costume. WWE On January 30, 2011 SuperLuchas Magazine confirmed that Urive had signed a contract with WWE. On February 24, WWE held a press conference in Mexico City to introduce Urive under his new name, Sin Cara, which translates literally to "Without a Face". On March 25, 2011, Sin Cara made his WWE debut at Raw's live event at Assembly Hall in Champaign, Illinois, defeating Primo in a singles match. On March 28, WWE announced that Sin Cara would be making his televised debut on the April 4 edition of Raw. In his debut appearance, Sin Cara attacked WWE United States Champion Sheamus, saving former champion Daniel Bryanand establishing himself as a face. On the same week's edition of SmackDown, Sin Cara made a similar appearance, this time attacking Jack Swagger and cementing his face status. On the April 11 episode of Raw, Sin Cara made his televised in-ring debut, defeating Primo. The next week in London, Sin Cara teamed withJohn Cena to defeat the then WWE Champion, The Miz and Alex Riley. In the 2011 WWE Draft, Sin Cara was drafted to SmackDown!, making his first appearance as part of the roster on the April 29 episode with a win over Jack Swagger. Sin Cara then started a storyline with Chavo Guerrero, who began guest commentating his matches and, much to Sin Cara's dismay, even helped him win matches by interfering in them. Sin Cara made his pay-per-view debut on May 22 at Over the Limit, defeating Chavo Guerrero. Afterwards, Sin Cara moved on to feuding with Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, while teaming with Daniel Bryan, with the two saving each other from two–on–one beatdowns on the June 3 and 10 editions of''SmackDown''. Sin Cara's undefeated streak came to an end on the July 1 edition of SmackDown, when he was defeated by former World Heavyweight Champion Christian. On July 18, Sin Cara participated in the second annual Money in the Bank PPV, but was unsuccessful in winning the ladder match to earn a World Heavyweight Championship opportunity, after being taken out of the match with a storyline injury. The following day, WWE announced that it had suspended Sin Cara for 30 days for his first violation of its Wellness program. He would later claim in an interview that he did not know what he had tested positive for and claimed to only have gotten a routine injection for an injured knee in Mexico. Feud with Sin Cara Negro (2011-2012) The Sin Cara character returned on August 9 at the taping of the August 12 edition of SmackDown, defeatingTyson Kidd; however with Urive still serving his suspension, Sin Cara was in this appearance portrayed by WWE developmental wrestler Hunico, while also having gone by the ring name "Mistico" in Mexico. After another week of Arias portraying Sin Cara, Urive returned under the mask on August 20 at a live event in Tacoma, Washington. On August 26 it was reported that Urive had been sent home from the week's SmackDown tapings, with Arias once again appearing on TV under the Sin Cara mask. During Urive's time away from WWE, the Sin Cara character seemingly turned heel by attacking Daniel Bryan. At the tapings of the September 16 edition of SmackDown, Urive returned as the original Sin Cara, confronting the impostor version of the character. On the September 19 edition of Raw, the original Sin Cara was booked to face Cody Rhodes, but was prior to the start of the match attacked by the impostor character. After a brief brawl, the impostor would flee the ring defeated. On the September 23 edition of SmackDown, the impostor Sin Cara attacked the original version during his match with Daniel Bryan, then took his place in the match and pinned Bryan for the win. The following week the impostor revealed a new black attire to distinguish himself from the original version, while also explaining that he was going to steal the Sin Cara identity from Urive, just as Urive had stolen the Místico identity from him, leading to a match between the two Sin Caras at Hell in a Cell. To further help the distinguishment between the two characters, WWE began referring to the original as Sin Cara "Azul" (Blue) and the impostor as Sin Cara "Negro" (Black). At the pay-per-view on October 2, Sin Cara Azul defeated Sin Cara Negro in a singles match. After being defeated by WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio on the October 7 edition of SmackDown, Sin Cara Azul was again attacked by Sin Cara Negro. The rivalry culminated in a Mask vs. Mask match at the October 16 taping of SmackDown in Mexico City, where Sin Cara Azul was victorious, unmasking Sin Cara Negro by force after the match. He competed on Team Orton at Survivor Series, but suffered an injury during the match, keeping him out of action for 6 months. On June 1, 2012, Sin Cara returned on Smackdown with a new costume with red and white colors. He faced off against Heath Slater and won. Sin Cara then made a return to Raw the following Monday, showing a different entrance and variant of his finisher, defeating Hunico. Three days later, Sin Cara returned to Raw, defeating old rival Hunico in a singles match. This rekindled their feud and on June 17 at No Way Out, Sin Cara defeated Hunico. On the July 9 episode of Raw, sin Cara defeated Heath Slater to qualify for the World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank Ladder match at the Money in the Bank pay-per-view event, but was unsuccessful in the match itself, which was won by Dolph Ziggler. Teaming with Rey Mysterio (2012-2013) In August, Sin Cara rekindled a feud with Cody Rhodes, who claimed he was wearing a mask to cover his ugly face. Sin Cara scored pinfalls over Cody Rhodes in consecutive matches on both Raw and SmackDown, both times taking advantage of Rhodes trying to remove his mask. He then also saved fellow masked wrestler Rey Mysterio from being unmasked by Rhodes and afterward teamed up with Mysterio to put one of his masks on Rhodes. After defeating WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz in a non-title match. Sin Cara was granted an opportunity to win the title at Night of Champions in a fatal four-way, which also included Rhodes and Mysterio and saw The Miz retain the title. The following day on Raw, Sin Cara and Mysterio teamed up to defeat Epico and Primo in a tag team match. Sin cara and Mysterio entered a tournament to determine the number one contenders to the WWE Tag team Championship, defeating Epico and Primo and the Prime Time Players(Darren Young and Titus O'Neil) to advance to the finals. Sin Cara and Mysterio lost the final tournament match to Team Rhodes Scholars (Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow) on the October 22 episode of Raw. At Survivor Series, Sin cara and Mysterio were victorious in a 10-man elimination match alongside Brodus Clay, Justin Gabriel, and Tyson Kidd against the Primetime Players, Epico and Primo, and Tensai. On December 16 at TLC: Tables, Ladders, & Chairs, Sin Cara and Mysterio were defeated by Team Rhodes Scholars in a number one contenders tables match for the WWE Tag Team Championship. Two days later, Sin Cara suffered a legitimate leg injury and was written off television following an attack by The Shield. Sin Cara returned on January 27, 2013, at the Royal Rumble, entering the Royal Rumble at number twenty nine, but was eliminated by Ryback. On the following episode of SmackDOwn, Sin cara and rey Mysterio defeated WWE Tag Team Champions Team Hell No (Daniel Bryan and Kane in a non-title match. After spending two months off of television due to further injuries Sin Cara returned at a WWE house show on May 10 at Shreveport,Louisiana, teaming up with Adrian Neville and Bo Dallas in a winning effort against Michael McGillicuddy and the Prime time Players. Sin Cara returned to television on the May 15 episode of Superstars, defeating Intercontinental Champion Wade Barrett in a non-title match. During the August 19 episode of Raw, Sin Cara dislocated his ring finger during a match with Alberto Del Rio. Beginning on the December 2 Raw,Jorge Arias (Hunico) reprised his role as Sin Cara. In late January 2014, Urive announced his return to wrestling in Mexico, likely signifying an end to his time WWE. Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (2014–present) On February 19, 2014, the Wrestling Observer Newsletter reported that Urive had signed with Asistencia Asesoría y Administración and would be making his debut two days later. At the end of AAA's February 21 event, AAA's main rudo stable, La Sociedad, attacked the promotion's top tecnico's with help from the debuting Black Warrior. This led to AAA president Marisela Peña Roldán revealing her own surprise wrestler, Urive, who appeared on the darkened entrance stage, but did not enter the ring or say anything. It was later reported that Urive was under a WWE non-compete clause until May and could therefore not show his mask. On May 17, Urive made another appearance, during which he was referred to only as a "mysterious wrestler", attacking La Sociedad and targeting especially his old rival Averno, who was making his AAA debut. On May 28, AAA revealed promotional material, which suggested Urive would be returning to the Místico ring name, however, on June 5, the promotion revealed his new ring name as Myzteziz. The ring name is exclusive to AAA and Urive will continue to work as Sin Cara outside of the promotion. Myzteziz made his in-ring debut on June 7 at Verano de Escándalo, where he, Cibernético and La Parka defeated Averno, Chessman and El Hijo del Perro Aguayo in a six-man tag team main event, with Myzteziz submitting the AAA Latin American Champion Chessman for the win. Gallery Sin_Cara-Scooby_Doo.png|Sin Cara in Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery Category:Male Category:Predecessor Category:Wrestlers Category:Fighter Category:Dimwits Category:Mute Category:Incompetent